


Santa Baby

by SarahCaulfield



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Food Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahCaulfield/pseuds/SarahCaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt for Santa hats, sexy Christmas lingerie, whipped cream, Regina with her hands bound by silk ties, and Emma being a total and complete tease. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring....

  
Except for Emma and Regina, who originally planned on having a quiet night in, cuddled up by the Christmas tree, while Henry was at his friend's house. But a few glasses of apple cider later, one thing led to another, and now Regina was naked and her hands were bound to the bed with red and green silk ties and she wasn't entirely sure where Emma was.

  
However, she didn't have to look very far as Emma waltzed in the room, wearing a matching red bra and panties set, adorned with white lace around the edges, white garters, red heels, and to top it all off, a Santa hat sitting atop her blonde curls. Regina couldn't help but giggle at this.

  
"Oh, I get all dressed up for you, and you think it's funny? I see how it is. I'll just go take it off then...." Emma started to walk out of the room, a smirk across her lips. She loved making Regina beg for what she'd undoubtedly give her anyway.

  
Regina pouted. "No, Emma... I'm sorry, come back. You look amazing." She said as softly as she could when her girlfriend was standing half naked in front of her and she could feel the arousal creeping up inside her belly. Then she noticed that Emma was carrying something, and the arousal mixed with curiosity and started a fire inside of her as she realized it was a can of whipped cream.

  
Raising one eyebrow, Emma spoke. "Mmm, you look amazing too, with your hands all tied, completely at my mercy. You know what would make you look even better?" Not giving Regina a chance to respond, she continued "You being covered in whipped cream. And maybe, just maybe, depending on if you've been a good girl this year or not, I might lick it off. Slowly. Tasting every part of you. Would you like that, Madame Mayor?" Each word was drawn out slowly, Emma's voice low and dripping with sex.

  
Regina swore she almost came, just hearing Emma's words was enough to send shivers down her spine. She nodded in response, trying to open her mouth to find words, but all that escaped was a soft groan. Emma jumped forward and straddled her hips, moving her thigh in such a way that it brushed against Regina's center as she assumed position. Her lips latched on to the creamy, olive skin of Regina's neck and she sucked hard on her pulse point, the one spot that could drive Regina crazy no matter what. The older woman desperately wanted to run her hands through Emma's blonde curls as her mouth ravished her neck, leaving marks that would prove difficult to be covered the next day.   
Grabbing the whipped cream from next to her, she pressed the nozzle and drizzled a sweet stream between Regina's breasts. Dipping her head, she swiped her tongue tantalizingly slowly up her breast bone, savouring the sweet taste of the cream mixed with the saltyness of Regina's skin, skin that somehow always managed to smell like apples. It was intoxicating.

  
Regina's breasts were practically quivering at this point, begging for attention. Her nipples were already slightly erect from the cool air of the room, and as Emma applied a dollop of whipped cream to each one and sucked it off, the dark pink buds swelled in her mouth. The brunette could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

  
Emma sprayed the whipped cream in various patterns on Regina's toned stomach, lapping it up with her tongue as she got closer and closer to the strip of dark curls between her legs. She put the cream on every possible part of her body, except for where Regina needed to feel Emma's tongue the most. She was writhing in agony, her hips thrusting upwards, desperate for the sheriff to touch her.

  
"P... please...." Regina whimpered.

  
Emma grinned deviously. "What makes you think you've been good enough to get your present this year? What have you done to deserve me fucking your wet little cunt until you see stars? I think you've been a very, very bad girl, Regina Mills. Maybe I should just walk out right now and leave you all tied up with nobody to touch you."

  
A low moan of pure sexual frustration erupted from Regina's throat as Emma spoke to her. "Emma, please, please, _please_ fuck me, I am begging you."

  
Emma shook her head. "Not good enough. I want you to tell me exactly what it is that you want me to do to you, and maybe, just maybe, I'll do it."

  
Regina groaned. "Fuck.... I want you to lick the whipped cream off my thighs," Regina gasped as the cool cream hit her thighs, followed by Emma's tongue. "And off my clit." She moaned loudly and pulled against her restraints as Emma did exactly what she said she wanted, rapidly flicking her tongue against the swollen nub. "And I want you to put your fingers in me, oh _god_ , just like that!" Emma thrust two fingers inside Regina's dripping wetness and pumped them slowly, making Regina squirm and shake beneath her. She took her clit into her hot mouth and sucked with fervor.

  
Emma continued her ministrations, and then raised her head to speak as she continued to curl and twist her fingers inside of her. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this? Get all dressed up just to see you get hot and bothered, get you all sticky with whipped cream, and all sticky between your legs? Do you like the way my fingers feel inside of you when I do this?" She paused to curve her fingers upwards in a 'come hither' motion, and Regina came undone, pulling wildly against the ties that bound her, hips thrusting aimlessly against Emma's face as she moaned and screamed with pure ecstasy.

  
Once Regina had calmed, Emma lazily planted kisses along her hip bones and stomach, and then a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

  
"Thank you." Regina said with a sincere smile.

  
Emma smiled back and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. "You're beautiful when you come. You're beautiful any time, but it makes a girl feel good seeing you lose control at her hands like that." she said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around the older woman's body which was still shaking slightly from the power of her orgasm.

  
"Emma?" Regina said softly, the inevitable post-orgasm tiredness creeping over her.

  
"Yes, my love?"

  
"How do you feel about chocolate syrup?"


End file.
